Harboring Secrets
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Miranda Morgan is finishing her steps to being an ME, just like her grandfather. She has no idea who he is but she is about to meet him. Henry finds out some secrets that were kept from him and Miranda will find love with Lucas. Written before the truth came about Abigail


I got up when my alarm rang at quarter to seven and yawned. I hated early wake up calls especially on Mondays but this week was the beginning of a very important week. My name is Miranda Morgan and I live with my grandmother in a nice apartment. Today would begin the week my class and I would follow a medical examiner that had been assigned to us and we would observe and assist before our final exams. Little did I know what I would be in for and all that I was about to learn.

I got dressed in my black scrubs that indicated me as a student and then hurried to make breakfast for grandma and myself. After making us a suitable meal, I took the trays to her room and helped fix the bed so she could sit up. This was one of our favorite times to be together. I set her tray down on the rolling table before sitting at the small table I had put in so we could dine together.

"Are you excited about your week with observing the examiners today" she asked between bites.

"Excited and nervous" I admitted as I ate.

"Oh Miranda; you're a smart young woman. Your grandfather would be so proud of you" she told me.

"Is he still alive? Why haven't I met him before" I asked in surprise.

"First off, you must know that your grandfather is unique and that's all I am going to say. I know you're wondering why we're not together and that I will have to explain another time. You could meet him. He was a doctor and last I understood, is now a medical examiner" she told me.

"How is he still working" I asked curiously.

"Do you remember reading about immortality" she asked.

"I have but that's only stories" I told her.

"Not entirely, it's something you'll have to learn for yourself" she answered as she finished.

"Promise you'll explain more to me. I have to get going" I answered, taking the dishes and kissing her forehead.

After putting the dishes in the dishwasher; I made the list of chores for the day maid and the evening maid were laid out plus their paychecks were in place. I grabbed my satchel after making sure I had everything including my papers,the badge I was to wear, my notebook and a couple of pens, and lastly; my phone and wallet. I left a quick note not to hesitate and call my cell if an emergency came up before hurrying out to catch the bus.

I got on the bus and rode to my assigned department. Each minute, I started getting more nervous. It didn't seem like any time before I pulled the chord. I got off the bus and stared at the station for a moment. After a few calming breaths, I walked to the doors.

Upon entereing; a dark haired guy in a suit came over to me and asked "I'm Detective Hanson, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Miranda Morgan and I'm the student medical examiner" I answered, taking my papers out and presenting them. He read them before handing them back to me and told me "Take the elevator to the basement and our M.E is down there."

"Thank you" I answered as I headed to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, I pressed the button for the basement and stood against the railing. As the car descended, I could feel my heart beating in my throat. I had also noticed a bit of a surprised expression on Detective Hanson's face when I had said my last name. I finally cleared my head as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

I slowly stepped out of the elevator and looked around a bit. I could see the others staring at me and I felt awkward. I finally found the locker room and a temporary locker. After putting the padlock on, I searched through my satchel for my notebook and put my phone in my back pocket. I placed my student paper in my notebook and finally, locked my satchel in the locker.

After that, I quickly left and looked around till I bumped into someone with blue scrubs. He had dark hair and a bit of scruff. "Are you lost" he asked.

"I'm looking for the ME in charge" I answered.

"Yes, I heard a student ME was arriving today. I'm Lucas Wahl" the stranger now called Lucas answered. I showed him my student papers.

He carefully read it and nodded. "You're looking for Dr. Morgan then. Follow me" he offered, handing me my papers and leadng me through the main autopsy room to an office. The gentleman in the office looked up from his phone call and nodded before hanging up. "Doc, your student ME is here" Lucas told him after opening the door.

I walked in and Lucas closed the door. "Hello" I greeted softly.

"Hello, may I see your student papers please" the gentleman, Dr. Morgan asked. I handed him my papers and looked at me briefly before putting them on the desk. I knew he had to keep them to fill out my evaluation. He finally asked "Alright Miranda, ready for your first assignment?"

"Yes sir" I answered politely and with that, he led me out of the office and over to one of the tables. It was a dead train engineer but the police hadn't been able to get a solid clue. I began helping Dr. Morgan and Lucas check the body when I noticed something odd.

"May I see that penlight please" I asked. I was given the penlight and carefully moved the right ear.

"What have you got" Dr. Morgan asked.

"Possible injection site and if I'm not mistaken, an injection is usually not given behind the ear" I answered when I caught a faint scent.

"Something else" he asked.

"Tangerines but they aren't deadly unless someone has a severe allergy. He didn't have an allergy, did he" I asked

"No signs of an allergy except to eggs" Lucas confirmed.

"Okay then, no allergic reaction. I think, and correct me if I'm wrong, but there is poison that carries this particular scent. I can't believe I'm suggesting this but test for wolfsbane" I told them.

"Aconite then. Alright, that's one usually not tested for but as per suggestion, very well" and he got a test tube of blood. We went further into the investigation and by the end of my time, I had learned a lot more. I had a feeling though that things were about to get way more interesting.


End file.
